


Kon wants a cookie after this

by Clover



Series: Steps in the Dance [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the second hardest thing Kon has ever had to do in his life. And it's all in preparation to do the single hardest thing he'll ever have to ask someone. That is, if he doesn't turn into a Clone Kabob first.</p><p>Or 'How Kon Took Barry's Advice and Tried to Win Batman's Favor to Marry a Robin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kon wants a cookie after this

The secretary kept giving Kon looks from over her glasses, like he was some kind of specimen she needed to study. He knew that she couldn't figure out how he'd gotten an appointment with _the Bruce Wayne_ without her knowing about it, or why someone like Kon would even need an appointment in the first place. But he had shown up and confirmed that he was 'Mr. Wayne's 11:30' and she was too much a professional to dismiss him without cause. He'd tried making sure he looked his best for this, but Kon still felt horribly underdressed compared to everyone and _everything_ around him. He looked more like he was getting ready to give a classroom presentation rather than attending a private meeting with a billionaire. 

Regardless, no matter how sick, nervous, or horribly out of place he felt, Kon was not going to leave until he saw Bruce Wayne. 

Even if it might be the last thing he ever did. 

He'd taken Barry's advice to heart when he suggested meeting Batman on his own turf, but that he'd probably have a better chance of getting Batman's favor if he met the man as Conner Kent and not as Superboy or even Kon-El. And when Kon did meet with Bruce, he should be honest and avoid babbling or small talk as much as he could. The best thing he could do was to show Bruce respect and just speak his intentions clearly. If Batman hadn't already scared Kon off from dating Tim, then he was probably in good shape. 

And he should probably give up the hope of impressing Bruce. Getting Alfred on his side would be a better goal for his energies to go towards. 

The rest of Barry's advice Kon supposed he could manage well enough, or so he hoped. It had only been trying to come up with a way for Conner to meet up with Bruce Wayne that he'd found trouble. Because while the Flash, Superman, and Superboy could meet up with Batman easily enough and without raising suspicion, Barry Allen and Conner Kent had no reason or way to get in touch with Bruce Wayne. And sure, while Clark Kent could schedule an appointment to see Bruce, and even meet up with him casually, they weren't close enough for Clark to drop in unannounced or for him to get Conner in without questions being asked. 

It had taken several more pizzas and an intense brainstorming session, but eventually they came up with a way to get Kon in. They just had to let one more person in on Kon's plan. Considering who it was, Kon was fine with letting that someone else know and asking them a favor. 

Dick had made some very interesting noises when Kon had asked him to help Conner get a meeting with his father-figure so that he could ask for Tim hand in marriage. And then Dick had made some very creative threats and Kon was never going to look at a can opener the same way ever again, but he assured Kon that he was on his side.

Which was the entire story of how Kon had dug his own grave by deciding that he wanted to keep Tim safe and that he wanted to make him smile as much as he could and he wanted to always keep doing it for the rest of their lives and beyond. 

He was so very doomed.

It took the secretary clearing her throat lightly for Kon to snap out of his mental daze and look up from where he had been staring at his hands. 

"Mr. Wayne will see you now," she informed him crisply. She really was a professional as none of the doubt she must have felt showed on her voice or in her tone. Instead, she was short and to the point, nodding her head at Kon. Kon nodded back and swallowed as he got up to make his way over the heavy doors. Taking one last deep breath, Conner summed up as much of his courage as he could and opened the door to Bruce Wayne's office. 

The décor on the inside was much the same as the outside. Strong, dark woods and metals with decorations that screamed of old wealth and power. There was an amazing view of Gotham from the floor to ceiling windows, but Conner didn't have the time to appreciate it. There was also a table and chair, as well as a couch in the office, but the main piece of furniture was the large desk that Ba-, that Bruce sat behind. 

When Bruce glanced up from whatever paperwork he had to do for WE, his eyebrow raised slightly in mild surprise at seeing Conner, but other than that, he didn't react at all and merely went back to the papers on his desk before him. Conner took that to be a good sign and closed the door behind him as he walked further into the office. 

"Uh... Mr. Wayne?" And it sounded so weird Conner's ears to call Batman that. Even in his head, he was used to calling the man Batman or Bats, but he remembered what Barry had said, so he stuck with it.

"I will admit to some surprise in learning that you're my 11:30 appointment Conner," Bruce acknowledged, still not looking up from his desk. "However, I'm assuming there's a reason for you coming to me like this instead of the usual channels. I'm curious to learn what that reason might be. And how you managed it in the first place." 

"Dick helped me out," Conner offered. Bruce gave no reply, but his head nodded slightly, as if checking off on what he probably suspected. And then there wasn't another sound beyond the scratching of Bruce's pen on paper as Conner struggled with what to do next. 

_'Oh screw it!'_ Conner had time to think before he decided to just go for it. "Mr. Wayne, I'm here because I want to ask Tim to marry me."

And that got the pen to stop moving. In fact, that got Bruce to put down the pen and give Conner his full attention. The meta had a momentary flash of panic, because he might be invulnerable, but this was Batman and he knew all sorts of ways to get around having no powers, but he stomped it down and met the man's eyes and held them.

He'd give himself one of Ma's cookies for doing so later. 

"I know you don't really approve of me, but I love Tim. He's my best friend and the most important person to me in the world. He's smart and strong and absolutely amazing and I hate it when he cries or when he gets hurt, and I just want to put him in a bubble and keep him safe, but already know I can't do that, or stop him from doing what he does, what all of you do. If I tried, then I wouldn't really be in love with who he is and the parts that make him amazing. I just want to promise him and pledge that I will stand beside him and with him forever and that not even death will stop me from being with him.

And I wanted to let you know that I'm going to ask Tim to marry me because you're his family and you're important to him. It'd be great if you gave us your blessing, but if you can't, I hope you can at least tell Tim that you're okay with the whole idea of his marrying a meta. Because even if you aren't, I'm still going to ask because to me, Tim's happiness means more than whatever you could do to me. Although, I think you might have to get in line since Dick threatened me in ways I don't think are possible, but, you know, I'm not in any hurry to find out if they are or not."

Finished, Conner swallowed and breathed deep, letting it out slowly, feeling one kind of tension ease of out him. There were still jackhammers in his stomach as we waited for Bruce's reaction, but he'd done it. He'd made his intentions known and that was that.

Conner wasn't sure if he imagined the ticking he heard or just how long he stood there, waiting for a sign of how the older man felt, but he found it wasn't as hard to meet Bruce's eyes now that he'd said his piece. When Bruce finally did speak, Conner was proud of himself for not jumping, although he did double-check that he'd heard right.

"Would it be Tim Drake-Wayne you're marrying or Red Robin?"

"Uh... I think it'd be whatever Tim wanted. I don't care either way really. I just want to pledge myself to him and to be there for him for as long as he'll have me." And even longer than that because Tim was his best friend and Conner would stay besides him, no matter what.

"I suppose whatever combination you two decide on will gain media attention either way," Bruce mused, leaning back into his chair. His body language appeared to be casual, as if he was perfectly at ease with one of his sons being married off to a meta. His eyes, however, were still sharp and focused on Conner as he spoke. "But what about after? We're you planning on just living off the money Tim has? And my feelings about metas in Gotham haven't changed any either."

Conner gave a shrug. He'd actually had slightly similar conversation with Tim a while back. "Actually, I found out I like growing stuff. Who would have guessed with my genes, right? And Tim agrees with me that Bludhaven could totally use more colours, especially the kind of colours you see a lot on farms, and that might even be therapeutic for people to help out with growing so it might be a good idea to make some kind of shelter or a center with the best kind of protection you can't buy running it."

Bruce hummed and Conner couldn't help but feel like he'd passed some kind of test without realizing it. He just wasn't sure what kind of test, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Bolstered with a bit of confidence now that he was pretty sure he wasn't going to end up a clone kabob crammed full of kryptonite, Conner started to rock, very lightly, on his feet as he waited for Bruce to either finally give him an answer or to ask him another question.

He didn't have to wait long this time and when he did, Conner knew he wouldn't be able to wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the day at least.

"Just don't let Dick help in planning the decorations, no matter how much he pleads."

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I write better when I'm writing for someone than when I'm writing for myself. Because the things I write for myself rarely turn into a series. Or get over a couple hundred words. This however, somehow has turned into a series. And really, I have no idea where it'll end. 
> 
> Written mostly with [Tea](http://perfect-tea.tumblr.com/) in mind, but I couldn't ever forget [Alan](http://wayne-manor.tumblr.com/) because the two of them are beautiful, beautiful people. Here's to hoping this piece at least makes one of you two smile a little. Even if it's only for a few seconds, I will consider that a win.


End file.
